Yugioh! Revenge
by I AM THE SUPREME KING
Summary: On the night Yugi completes the puzzle something snaps inside him and he wishes... for revenge  Dark!Yugi  YugiXFemBakura
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own it and if you sue me I'll fucking find you!

A/N This is my first Chapter of my first ever fic redone. My first reviewer pointed out a few mistakes so I fixed some of 'em

Chapter 1

The Puzzle & the Discs

It was a night like any other in Domino City, Japan or at least it was to begin with.

Anyway 16 year old Yugi Muto was sitting in his room with a gold box with what looked like golden jigsaw puzzle pieces inside. He was trying to solve the legendary Millennium Puzzle an ancient Egyptian artefact that his grandpa Solomon Muto had found 4 years ago. It was said that whoever solved the puzzle would gain great but terrible power that would grant that same person any wish upon completion.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, the puzzle had never been solved. I mean seriously what would've happened if say Hitler completed the puzzle we would've all been fucked.

But I'm getting off track Yugi was sitting on his bed holding the box.

"One more piece left." He said talking to himself for some reason

"There!"

He pushed in the last piece and the eye shaped thing in the middle glowed red for a moment and then there was a flash as Yugi thought 'My wish… is for revenge!' And then he blacked out.

(1 month later)

1 month after solving the puzzle Yugi was sitting in class at Domino High when the headmaster's voice came over the P.A "Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler please report to my office, repeat Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler please report to my office sorry for the interruption oh and bring your bags and your Duelling decks sorry for the interruption."

Yugi bolted off with his bag so that Joey couldn't beat him up on the way there.

When he got there he immediately noticed two things that the headmaster had a very funny haircut and that Seto Kaiba was standing right there.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S SETO KAIBA!" He screamed having a bit of a fanboy moment and then passed out

(15 min later)

Yugi finally woke up and saw Joey duelling, a man in a black trench coat.

Trench Coat Guy: 1800 LP

Joey: 1000 LP

'Come on lose Wheeler you prick.' Thought Yugi angrily

Joey had Masaki the Legendary Swordsman (ATK 1100) on the field and the guy in the trench coat had a Paladin of White Dragon (ATK 1900)

"My turn" Said Joey as he drew a card

"Alright! This duel's over I play polymerization to fuse Masaki and the Flame Manipulator in my hand to summon the Flame Swordsman (ATK 1800) in attack mode and now I play a magic card called Monster Reborn now since you used Monster Reborn yourself you know what it does so I'll bring back….. My Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400)!" Said Joey pulling a card out of his graveyard

"Now Red-Eyes attack his Paladin with Inferno Fire Blast now end this Flame Swordsman!"

2400-1900=500 1800-500=1300 1300-1800= -500

Winner: Joey

'Shit!' Thought Yugi

"Nice duel Wheeler here's your disc." Said Seto as he passed Wheeler a weirdly shaped thing with card slots on it.

"Ah Yugi you're awake now for the reason I needed you. I want you and Joey to test out not only my new duel system called The Duel Disc but the new duel monsters rules which I'll give you 5 minutes to read over before your test duel. Any questions?"

"Ah yeah one how are Wheeler and I going to test out these things?"

"With an exhibition duel of course. But that's enough talking let's get down to the podiums for your test duel now if you win you'll get to be in the exhibition duel with Wheeler, if not well I guess I'll just have to find someone else oh and take this to use in your duel." Said Kaiba passing Yugi a card called Dark Armed Dragon (2800 ATK)

Kaiba and Yugi walked down to where Joey had beaten the trench coat guy and a little boy stood where the trench coat guy stood during the duel.

"That's who I'm duelling?" Said Yugi incredulously.

"Yes that's my little brother Mokuba and you will be duelling him." Said Kaiba

"Yeah that's right you gotta duel me before you duel Joey!" Said Mokuba

"Fine." Said Yugi

After 5 minutes to read over the new rules Yugi was ready to duel.

"Alright Mokuba, Let's Duel!" Said Yugi

End Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is the first chapter of my first ever venture into fanfiction and the best part? I did this all on a simple idea, in like ten minutes with no prior planning.

I'm not really new at being an author as I've been doing this shit for like years at school.

Another thing you should know is I have quite the dirty mouth.

As in bad enough to make Tayuya and Hidan (Never heard of 'em? (Then READ SOME FUCKIN' NARUTO BITCHES) blush their asses off.)

BTW The new rules are the GX Rules.

I'm out later Motherfuckers


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all thank you to my one reviewer. Second of all OMFG 41 HITS!

FUUUUCK YEAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
>But still 1 review?<br>Come on guys really? (Miz Voice. Don't know who that is? Wow dude you suck) Really? Really?  
>Whatever. Anyway Chapter 2 and if you're reading this and know of any good DBZ, Naruto, Yugioh, GX or 5d's fics where the Main Character is dark andor evil PM PLEASE!

And finally the Yami's will not come into this for quite a while.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2 The Duel and Friends?

"Let's Duel!" Said Yugi and Mokuba in unison

"I'll go first." Said Mokuba  
>"I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode" (2000 ATK)<p>

"I'll also set one card on my backrow and end my turn."

"Ok My turn. Draw!"

'Awesome my Dark Grepher. I guess I'll use his effect then'

"Using his effect I discard one level 5 or higher DARK Attributed monster to Special Summon my Dark Grepher" (1700 ATK) Said Yugi discarding his Dark Magician  
>"Now I tribute him for my Normal Summon for this turn. I choose to summon my Summoned Skull in Attack Mode!" (2500 ATK)<br>"Now Skull attack his Dragon!"

2500-2000=500 4000-500=3500

"Now I'll end my turn with one facedown card." Said Yugi

"Draw!" Said Mokuba  
>"Ok I activate my facedown card, Ultimate Offering! Now I can pay 500 Life Points (Just gonna say LP from now on) to get an extra normal summon!" Said Mokuba<p>

"So now I'll pay 1000 LP to get two extra summons this turn."  
>3500-1000=2500<p>

'I get the intense feeling this is going to be very bad' Thought Yugi as he gulped

"Now I play Luster Dragon #1 and Lancer Dragonute and tributing them both for….. THE BUSTER BLADER!" (2600 ATK) (By the way I'm using his anime eff ok? XD)

"And by his effect he gains 500 ATK and DEF, for each dragon in either player's graveyard or on either players side of the field!" Said Mokuba

"Now Buster Blader attack his Skull!"

"I activate my facedown card Overworked! This card destroys any and all monsters with ATK higher than their original!"

"WHAT!" Yelled Mokuba

Buster Blader attacked Summoned Skull but just before he got there a huge hand popped out of a computer that appeared from Kami-Knows-Where and destroyed him. 

"Fine… I end my turn with a facedown card."

"I draw!"

'Yes this may be the card I need to win!'

"I play Armageddon Knight in ATK mode and I use his effect to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard as long as it's DARK Attributed."

"Oh no ya don't I activate my facedown DIVINE WRATH! It lets me negate a monsters effect and destroy that monster!"

"Then I activate the effect of Double Summon which as you can probably guess allows me to summon twice this turn but first I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician.  
>Then I tribute them both in order to summon….. GORZ THE EMISSARY OF DARKNESS!" (2700 ATK)<p>

"So what? It's still weaker than my Buster Blader. See the ATK point difference." Said Mokuba

"Normally that would be true but with this card that's all gonna change. I play Soul Release. This card allows me to Remove From Play up to five cards in either mine or my opponents graveyard!" Said Yugi

"No way!"

'Impressive. He's actually going to beat Mokuba's best card.' Thought Seto

"So I'll remove all of your Dragon's from play which brings your card's ATK Points back to 2600." Said Yugi

"Now Gorz Attack his Blader!"

2700-2600=100 2500-100=2400

"Ugh."

"I end my turn."

"Draw! Alright I play Monster Reborn to bring back…. Your Dark Magician!(2500 ATK) Now I play Polymerization to fuse my other Buster Blader (Yeah that's right he got two) and Dark Magician to summon… MY DARK PALADIN! (2900 ATK) Now Attack his Gorz!"

"OH FU-!" Yelled Yugi as his monster was destroyed.

2900-2700=200 4000-200=3800

"Now I end my turn."

"I Draw! And I play another Soul Release and Remove From Play my Dark Magician and Summoned Skull. Now that I have exactly 3 DARK Attributed monsters in my Graveyard I can Special Summon Dark Armed Dragon from my hand! (2800 ATK) Now using his effect I can Remove From Play DARK Attributed monsters from my Grave to destroy Cards on your side of the field equal to that number! So I remove my Gorz to destroy your Dark Paladin!" 

Mokuba only said one thing as his LP hit 0 "Well shit."

"That was an awesome duel Yugi." Said Mokuba

"Thanks Mokuba."

"Hey Yugi how about we be friends?" Asked Mokuba holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Friends?"

"Yeah you know buddies pals. Friends." Said Mokuba

"Yeah sure I'd like that Mokuba"

"Awesome!"

"Impressive duel Yugi. Looks like I made the right choice on who to test The Duel Discs huh?" Said Seto Smirking "Oh and keep the card I gave you."

"Thanks Mr Kaiba."

"Call me Seto or just Kaiba."

"OK Seto."

And that was the day Yugi made his first two friends.

A/N AND CUT!

That Chapter two done ladies and gentleman also my first chapter has been redone so….. GO THERE! NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

I also ask ah fuck it REVIEW DAMMIT

Haou Out mafuckers


	3. Possible Abandonment

I have given up on this fic I may or may not delete it I might finish writing it one day maybe.

Anybody who attempts to report and/or flame this fic shall be rick-rolled.

Stay (sic) motherfuckers coz I am motherfucking out (Possibly for good on this fic)


End file.
